Una vida de perro
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: La vida de Kiba no podía ser más feliz y placentera, sino tuviera diversas situaciones que lo involucran al chico Zorro; que simplemente hacen "disfrutar el placer" de la vida. NarutoxKiba. (SxU). Lemon. Diversos juegos y situaciones no aptas para todos los gustos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es un One-shot, de una de mis parejas raras y jamás escritas o leídas. Pero me surgió esta idea y esta era la única pareja que tenia en esta historia.**

**Este es un NarutoXKiba, (SemexUke), este contiene lemon, un poco de shota y algo raro en cuanto a gustos. Pero si no les gusta, no los lean.**

**Naruto no es mío, sino Naruto tendría un romance yaoi, con muchos ukes a su disposición. **

**Au, ocurre en un mundo donde es prácticamente igual al mundo original. Pero con un Naruto, más sexoso, pervertido, semental y de gustos bastantes "Peculiares". Todo lo demás sale de (para algunos) de mi retorcida imaginación**

"**Ero-Sama-Sad"**

**(Si no saben porque esta firma, consultar en mi perfil)**

Inuzuka Kiba no odiaba su vida. Tenia casa, amigos, un compañero canino, una hermana y una madre. Pertenecía a un clan prestigioso y estaba a dos años de graduarse de la academia ninja, para convertirse en Hokage.

Lo único que no tenía era un padre, pero todo lo demás era perfecto. Incluso no tenia tarea de la academia. A excepción de dos cosas, todo en su vida seria perfecto. Actualmente su compañero canino, Akamaru, se encontraba en la veterinaria por una enfermedad normal de los ninken.

Y otra, era sábado y como no tenia tarea o alguien con quien entrenar; su madre encontró que podía hacer con su tiempo libre. Ayudar en lo deberes. Tenia dos opciones, limpiar las perreras de los Ninken, o limpiar el salón-biblioteca del clan.

Kiba escogió la segunda tarea, pues solo una vez había limpiado las perreras (Por un castigo), y nunca se ofrecería para hacerlo voluntariamente. Su madre le dijo que volvería en 2 días con su hermana

Por lo que armado con una escoba, un trapeador, un plumero, un trapo y una cubeta de agua jabonosa. Se dirigió a su Salón-biblioteca del clan Inuzuka.

El lugar estaba tan lleno de polvo. Pero sus narices le provocaron una reacción.

-¡Aaaaachuuu!- su estornudo hizo eco en el gran espacio. Se froto la nariz. Sin suda su sentido del olfato no seria nada bueno ahí.

Comenzó sacando el plumero y el trapo, para limpiar todo el polvo de los muebles y después barrerlo para terminar más rápido. El salón era lo bastante grande. Tenia que limpiar los cuadros y estantes y muebles. Pero no podía ver nada. No hasta que lograra llegara Chunin.

Todo lo que podía ver eran antiguos pergaminos, un enorme árbol genealógico y rollos. Esos rollos podían tener, técnicas secretas, recetas de cómo elaborar las píldoras, y muchas cosas "Cool".

Pero según su mamá no era lo suficientemente responsable o lo sufrientemente hábil en las artes shinobis. Su Kaa-san siempre lo vería como un bebe.

Pero él no era un bebe, era casi un ninja que se convertiría en Hokage un día. Se dirigió a los pergaminos ancestrales, y comenzó a buscar. Si podía dominar un Jutsu de estos, su Kaa-san lo reconocería como un shinobi capaz.

Comenzó a buscar y buscar. Habían demasiados pergaminos. Entonces Kiba se le ocurrió una idea. Su Kaa-san siempre guardaba las píldoras o los dulces en la parte más alta, cuando era más chico. Eso significaba que lo más impresionante y cool estaba hasta arriba.

Movió un mueble, para poder alcanzar lo más alto. Pronto se balanceaba para poder alcanzar lo que había hasta arriba. Movió sus mansos por toda la superficie hasta tocar un pergamino, relativamente pequeño.

Lo tomo y bajo al piso. Cuando lo abrió, imaginaba un poderoso Jutsu que lo haría invencible. Su rostro cayo mientras veía lo que tenia adentro.

Era un sello. Habían visto rollos de almacenamiento en la academia y el sello en el pergamino era igual. Entonces el verdadero Jutsu estaba sellado en el pergamino.

Camino hasta una mesa y puso el pergamino en ella. Aplico un poco de chakra como lo habían dicho. Y Poof, surgió una cosa. El humo no le permitía ver el poderoso Jutsu, que era…. Un Jarrón.

Su entusiasmo cayó. Todo lo que había por un jarrón. Pero tal vez podría ser como el Jarrón de las galletas, el premio estaba dentro.

Lo destapo y vio… galletas. En el salón-biblioteca tenían un jarrón de galletas. Saco una, no se veía vieja, era café con la forma de un hueso, parecía una galleta de chocolate. Tal vez eran unas galletas maravillosas, que los padres jefes de clan les habían ocultado a sus hijos.

Llevo la galleta a su boca. La mordió. Sabia rica, era una deliciosa galleta., de sabor como carne, no ahora sabía diferente, como dulce… uuugh, al final sabía rara, como… extraña.

-Que extraña galleta- tomo y la llevo a la boca. Pero cuando la iba a comer, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Soltó la galleta que cayo al suelo.

Su cuerpo sentía raro. Como cuando tienes fiebre. Un calor empezó a atravesar su cuerpo. Y sus miembros se sentían como espasmo. De pronto todo empezó a dolerle, no tan fuerte pero dolía. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Su cuerpo se hacia más pequeño, sus músculos, huesos. Órganos y articulaciones cambiaban. Su cabello empezaba a crecer y empezaba a llenar su cuerpo. Su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras todos sus rasgos cambiaban y se transformaban hasta adaptar la forma de un… Cachorro.

Kiba estaba en un desmayo poco profundo. Después de unos minutos, Kiba comenzó a sentirse mejor, regresaba sus sentidos. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo. Tal vez se había desmayado y había caído de rodillas, pues se encontraba un poco despejado del suelo. Se levanto pero el suelo no se movió y el no se elevo.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero no paso nada. Tal vez aun no recuperaba su fuerza. Levanto su mano para tocarse su cara. Pero no paso nada. Kiba se empezó a alarmar, no sentía sus dedos.

Se sentía diferente. Miro a donde estaban sus manos, para averiguar que se había ido. Solo veía pequeñas patas color café (como el color de su cabello), eran patas de un perro, de un cachorro.

-Que- dijo. Pero en realidad, no dijo nada. Sus oídos solo oyeron unos pequeños ladridos. Empezó a carraspear su garganta, pero solo se oyó igual a los chillidos de un perro herido o triste.

Kiba se volvió un perro. No podía creer que una simple galleta lo había transformado en un perro. Le había dicho su madre, que a los 11 le enseñaría la forma de pelear del clan Inuzuka. Incluso le dijo que su compañero canino se podría convertir en una copia de él.

Pero jamás alguien le había dicho que se podía convertir en un cachorro total. Sabia del henge pero era solo un jutsu pequeño, básico. Pero esto era otro nivel. Era un Jutsu… impresionante…. Raro y malo pero impresionante.

Ahora podría estar y jugar con Akamaru… tendrían grandes aventuras, solo tenia…. Que…ir… diablos. Akamaru estaba en la veterinaria. Además estaba en los terrenos Inuzuka, con otros perros agresivos y que conocían su olor. Si lograban descubrirlo, tendría muchos problemas.

Era mejor salir de aquí y de los dominios de su clan. Si se quedaba podría ser descubierto. Pero primero quería saber como era. Se levanto. Trato de caminar, pero se cayó varias veces. Sus piernas se sentían raras. Trato de dar unos pasos y sus piernas se tambaleaban como un cachorro recién nacido. Se sentía un poco incomodo para caminar sobre esas pequeñas patas. Se movió a donde estaba la cubeta.

Era realmente muy pequeño incluso tal vez más pequeño que Akamaru, aunque solo una pulgada o dos. Retrocedió para empujar la cubeta, hasta volcarla. La cubeta cedió y su contenido se desparramo. Kiba se acerco al charco de agua y vio su reflejo. Era un pequeño cachorro, de color café del color que su cabello era. Tenía ojos negros pequeños. Y sus orejas no eran largas como las de su compañero Habría su boca-hocico y vio pequeños dientes, típicos de un cachorro. Era pequeño, pequeño cachorro, más que Akamaru.

Salió de un salto. La caída le dolió a su pequeño cuerpo aun si era muy pequeña, pero se recupero muy pronto. Kiba empezó a correr, con sus cuatro patas, con sorprendentemente velocidad para un perro pequeño. Se dirigió hacia su pasadizo secreto por él que se escapaba para poder ir a jugar o tener aventuras.

Cuando al fin salió, se cuido de evitar donde estaba las patrullas de los ninken de su clan, y comenzó su recorrido por Konoha. Tenia que llegar un lugar para esconderse hasta que pasara el jutsu. No podía ir con Shikamaru, pues según su amigo flojo, su papá era muy listo y lo descubriría aun sin reconocer su olor.

Con Chouji era otra opción pero no quería molestar a su amigo y no era muy listo además de que posiblemente lo echaran, odiaban que los animales fueran a comer sus sobras de alimentos.

La única opción era Naruto. Naruto no vivía cerca de un clan y todos los demás adulto lo evitaban. Y lo mejor, era que no tenía a ningún adulto que lo supervise. Y aunque sonara muy poco masculino era su mejor amigo, y era con el que se llevaba mejor, aunque siempre lo molestara era porque le agradaba. Corrió con sus pequeños patas, rumbo al apartamento del rubio. Si recordaba estaba cerca de la oficina de Hokage.

Cuando al fin lo vio acelero su velocidad, para llegar hasta su puerta. Había una puerta antes su puerta principal, ojala que lo oyera. Cuando se levanto para golpearlo con sus patas, esta se fue hacia adelante.

Kiba cayo, pero s levanto y se sacudió. Eso fue muy buena suerte. Llego hasta la segunda puerta y comenzó a arañar la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio a Naruto con su cabello revuelto, sin sus gafas, sus zapatos y sus pantalones naranjas con una camisa negra, con su chaqueta naranja.

Naruto lo miro y Kiba se sintió feliz de que si estuviera ahí.

-Oh Hey, pequeño perrito, esta no es tu casa.- dijo con su cara confundida, generalmente no reciba visitas de animales, bueno solo una en particular. La mirada que le daba el rubio a Kiba, hizo que el castaño se sienta divertido por dentro. El niño rubio se veía tan lindo con esa mirada en su rostro.

Kiba mentalmente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar-ladrar de nuevo. Entro en el apartamento y miro alrededor. Estaba bastante limpio, algo que él no pensaba que hacia.

-Hey, pequeño cachorrito, no se puede simplemente entrar en los hogares de las personas.- Naruto le hablo como una persona normal, Kiba deseo que Naruto supiera entender a los perros, como él.

Naruto cerró su puerta, por lo que no significaba que iba a sacar a Kiba. -Bueno supongo que voy a mantenerte aquí. Estoy haciéndola tarea, y voy a averiguar a quien perteneces más tarde. – Naruto anunció, para luego agacharse y recoger a Kiba. A principio Kiba trato de zafarse, pero Naruto no lo soltó. Pero luego pensó que estaba bien, se sentía cansado de correr. Fue un poco raro que dejara que otro niño lo abrazara.

Naruto camino hasta su cama. Luego se sentó en la cama con Kiba. Naruto tomo su lápiz, pero antes de empezar miró a Kiba.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte?- Naruto pregunto al cachorro.

-¡Kiba!- Kiba ladro. Naruto se quedo mirando el perrito, estudiándolo. Kiba se sentía algo en su estomago que Naruto lo mirara tanto.

Naruto se llevo su mano a la barbilla. –Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a mi amigo Kiba. Tienes el color de pelo como el suyo y tus ojos son negros, solo te faltan los triángulos rojos. Tal vez debería llevarte con él, se supone que habla con perros. – Naruto recordó algo más cuando hablo de Kiba. -Te voy a llamar Kiba-chan.-

Kiba se sintió ofendido de que lo llamaran con el sufijo "chan", pero era un cachorro. Ese nombre era un comienzo, pensó el castaño. Naruto comenzó a hacer la tarea, y la habitación quedo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Naruto comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con el libro de texto.

-Kami soy tan estúpido. ¿Por qué no puedo resolver esto? Pero nunca me quieren ayudar a resolver mis dudas, soy tan solo y tan tonto.- se grito e insulto así mismo. Naruto empujo el libro de la cama y hundió la cabeza entre las sabanas de su cama,

Kiba no sabia que hacer. No sabia que Naruto se sentía muy solo, pues siempre estaba muy feliz, por que no se dio cuenta antes. No era su amigo. Kiba hizo lo único que podía hacer, y lo que hacia Akamaru para animarlo. Se acerco a la oreja de Naruto y comenzó a lamer la oreja, para conseguir que levantara la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Naruto, comenzó a moverse. Hasta que se dio la vuelta riendo.

-Jajaja, detente, me haces cosquillas.- mientras seguía riendo Kiba comenzó a lamer sus mejillas con bigotes. Naruto tomo su pequeño cuerpo y lo puso arriba de su pecho y delante de su cara. Naruto poco a poco dejo de moverse, para al fin levantar su cabeza y verlo. Naruto miro directamente a Kiba. Él rubio lo miro a los ojos. Azules contra negros.

Luego aparto la mirada rápidamente. Mirando a la ventana. Luego volvió a mirar al perro. -Jiji no va a venir y todavía no tengo que ir a comer…- Naruto pensó en voz alta. ¿En que estaba pensando? Kiba se pregunto.

Naruto se levanto de la cama y cerro la ventana y corrió las cortinas, después fue a la puerta y la aseguro. Kiba se levanto mirando las acciones que realizaba el rubio. Cuando volvió a donde estaba Kiba, se quito su camisa negra en un solo movimiento.

-Akamaru no ha venido por un tiempo, Kiba dijo que estaba en la veterinaria.- Naruto hablo y Kiba miro a Naruto, ¿Akamaru? ¿Que hacia Akamaru con Naruto? ¿Y por qué no se había dando cuenta?

Naruto volvió a mirar al cachorro Kiba, mientras se desabrochaba sus pantalones.- No he hecho esto con cualquier otro perro, además de él.- dijo Naruto, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, con Kiba mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué no ha hecho con ningún otro perro? Kiba se pregunto a sí mismo. Las acciones de Naruto eran tan confusas.

Solo hasta que Naruto se quito la ropa interior para revelar una enorme erección. Kiba no sabia que pensar. Le gustaba Naruto, pero no de una manera sexual… o sí. Kiba no tenía mucha elección. Naruto se sentó sobre la cama de piernas cruzadas y desnudas. Luego agarró a Kiba y poner al perro en su regazo. Kiba miro a Naruto, que le sonreía. –Vamos Kiba-chan, lamer.- Kiba miro la polla gigante en su rostro.

Era tan grande en comparación con su propio cuerpo actual. Su propia polla ni siquiera era tan grande cuando era humano. Naruto era solamente 10 y tenía una polla de más de 7 pulgadas. Además de larga era gruesa y de color morena como la piel del rubio, su cabeza era rosa oscuro que segregaba algo blanco de la punta.

Kiba tomo una bocanada de olor del enorme pedazo de carne. Sus sentidos mejorados, fusionados con su nariz de perro; hizo del olor aun más fuerte y mejor. A él le gusto su almizcle. Le gustaba la suya, pero este olía aun mejor. Kiba saco vacilante su pequeña lengua y lamio la punta de la polla de Naruto.

Sabia mejor que él lo hubiera pensado. No sabia orina, ni nada, solo a un niño. Comenzó a probar más y más a mediad que llego a la base. Naruto ya tenía unos cuantos vellos púbicos rubios en crecimiento. Naruto, obviamente no se había duchado en un día o dos, porque el sudor de su cuerpo era fuerte. Kiba ya amaba el olor y sabor de la misma.

Comenzó a tratar de envolver la polla, suerte que como un perro aunque sea pequeño tenia una lengua larga. Lamia y lamia mientras enterraba su pequeño rostro de cachorro en las bolas de Naruto. El mordisqueo sus grandes huevos. Kiba no sabía que iba a hacer Naruto. ¿Sería que Naruto lo tendría lamiéndolo hasta que se quedo satisfecho? Kiba no sabia ni idea de que era sexo, su madre no hablo al respecto y Kiba no pregunto.

Kiba ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la gran mano de Naruto agarró su cabeza. A continuación, sacó a Kiba de sus bolas, y lo hizo subir a la punta. Naruto uso su otra mano para abrir la boca de Kiba, que ni siquiera era necesario, porque Kiba la abrió voluntariamente. Naruto entonces comenzó a deslizar su polla en su boca de Kiba. Kiba no sabía hasta que punto Naruto iba a ir. Naruto empujo su polla por delante se su boca y comenzó a deslizarla aun más lejos. Kiba se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Él empezó a luchar, pero Naruto lo mantiene en su lugar. El aire comenzó a fluir desde las fosas nasales de Kiba. Cuando Kiba detuvo su pánico, Naruto comenzó a deslizarse más profundo.

-Whoa, Akamaru me hubiera mordido por este punto.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Kiba se pregunto cuanto tiempo Naruto trataba con Akamaru, para que este fuera su límite. Kiba decidió ignorar eso, y se centro a dar el mejor placer, a su mejor amigo. Kiba no entendía realmente lo que lo hacia disfrutar de esto, pero lo hizo feliz si Naruto era feliz, así que dejo que suceda.

Finalmente, Naruto comenzó a expulsar una sustancia acuosa en Kiba. El principio pensó que Naruto esta meando en su boca. El liquido era caliente, pero no sabía a orina. La cosa que va directamente a su garganta era salada, levemente dulce y más grueso que la orina. Kiba se dio cuenta que el gustaba el sabor de la sustancia. Él empezó a chupar más fuerte con gusto. Kiba trago chorro tras chorro de esperma de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto termino, Kiba puso mala cara un poco. Naruto saco su pene dela boca de Kiba, pero un chorro más salió a su rostro. Kiba se lamio loa labios para tomar lo de su cara.

-Whoa, eres un perro increíble.- dijo Naruto, tratando de controlar su respiración a la vez. –Ha sido increíble, Akamaru no es tan bueno.- Kiba se acerco y le lamio la cara de Naruto, feliz por el regalo de Naruto.

Los dos se pusieron a respirar, un momento, hasta que Naruto comenzó a moverse d e nuevo.

-Hey, ¿Me dejarías hacer algo que Akamaru no me deja?- pregunto Naruto, mirando cara a cara con el perro castaño. Kiba grito un ¡Sí!

Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Agarro a Kiba y volvió a su posición de sentado, con las piernas cruzadas de nuevo. Kiba no tenía ni idea de lo que quería Naruto, estaba de espaldas; hasta que sintió su polla. La cabeza de la polla de Naruto, comenzó a empujar en el pequeño orificio de Kiba. Kiba sabía que el rubio era grande, él no quiso tomar la polla gigante de Naruto por le culo.

Demonios, el pene de Naruto era casi tan grande como él, actualmente era. Sin embargo Kiba no tenía una opción, Naruto empezó a empujar más fuerte. Naruto lo enterró en las sabanas cuando comenzó a follar al pequeño perro.

Kiba sentía como silo estuvieran partiendo en dos y no sólo se sentía así, sino además ardía. Naruto sólo pudo meter la mitad de su polla en Kiba. Kiba sentía mucho dolor en su trasero. Fue entonces cuando de repente, Naruto golpeó su punto de oro.

Una ola de placer atravesó el cuerpo de Kiba, como Naruto golpeo su próstata. Naruto comenzó a golpear su punto de placer, con cada embestida. Kiba comenzó a disfrutar de tener a Naruto empujando por su pequeño cuerpo.

El niño zorro de repente empujo a un más duro, el envío de otros dos centímetros de su pene a través del cuerpo de Kiba. Semen de Naruto estallo en las entrañad de Kiba. Kiba se sintió repentinamente dentro de él todo caliente. El esperma actuó como un gran lubricante como Naruto continuo embistiendo dentro de él.

Después Naruto salió de Kiba, dejando su semilla salir del cachorro. Antes de que Kiba pudiera moverse, Naruto traslado sus dedos en el culo del cachorro. El comenzó a moverlos dentro de Naruto, que envio otra oleada de placer a través de Kiba.

Kiba miro, para encontrar su propio pene saliendo. El miro el miembro rosado-rojo. Se trataba de casi 3 pulgadas, que estaban bien para un cachorro. Así que por eso su pene siempre se endureció cuando pensaba en chicos.

Naruto noto el cohete rojo de Naruto.

-¡Oh, creo que tengo algo más que atender!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Kiba quiso gritar ¡Sí! Naruto empujo a Kiba hacia un lado para conseguir que él se acostara, como si Kiba no iba a darle acceso abierto a Naruto. Naruto rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

Él empezó a frotar la dura polla resbaladiza de Kiba. Kiba estaba en completa felicidad. Kiba miró hacia abajo a Naruto, como él uso su pulgar para acariciar el pene de Kiba. Kiba jadeaba, casi tenia espasmos de placer. Eso no era la mitad de lo que Naruto iba a hacer.

Naruto se inclinó y comenzó a frotar su nariz en la polla de Kiba. Kiba no podía aguantar más, comenzó tratando de empujar su polla en la boca del rubio. Naruto lo tomo y de inmediato comenzó a chuparlo. Con lo pequeño que era Kiba, Naruto podría meter las bolas peludas de Kiba en su boca también. Que casi hizo que Naruto llegara al orgasmo. Nunca en su corta vida, nunca había eyaculado antes.

Kiba finalmente soltó su carga, cuando Naruto introdujo un dedo en su culo. Kiba comenzó a eyacular su primera carga de su vida. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer, que lleno su cuerpo y alma. Naruto bebió cada gota del semen del cachorro. Sabía sorprendentemente dulce.

Después Naruto soltó a Kiba, que hizo a Naruto salir con un "Pop".

-¡Hey, en realidad sabes muy bien!- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Kiba. Kiba sólo le lamió la mano en agradecimiento.

-Eres el mejor, Kiba-chan. Nunca había sentido esto con Akamaru.- Naruto se acostó con el cachorro y dejo a Kiba-chan lamerlo, todo el largo día.

Por la noche, Naruto finalmente se quedó dormido con Kiba a su lado. Kiba comenzó a sentir lo mismo que sintió en su biblioteca. Escalofríos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, no los que sintió que le provocaba Naruto. Su cuerpo empezó a crecer y perder el pelo, que se comenzó a retraer dentro de su cuerpo. Kiba comenzó a cambiar a un ser humano.

Kiba no quería eso, se sentía enojado por que el efecto de la galleta se había terminado. Quería quedarse como un cachorro y estar con Naruto. Sin embargo pensó que no era su tiempo. Termino de convertir en humano y se fijo que estaba desnudo. Seguramente un efecto del Jutsu.

Él miro al chico zorro lindo dormido. Se inclino y tomó el rostro de Naruto en sus manos y lo beso en los labios. Estaba feliz de que Naruto tenía el sueño pesado.

Entonces se agacho y beso su entrepierna, que se empezó a endurecer, él olio su almizcle, de inmediato su polla empezó a tener una erección. Se levanto, no sin antes palmear la entrepierna suavemente, que provoco un gemido del rubio.

-Vamos a hacerlo otra vez.- con eso, Kiba saltó por la ventana, y comenzó a correr atraves de los callejones. Se alegro de que nadie lo vio corriendo desnudo por Konoha. Finalmente llego a los terrenos del clan Inuzuka. Mando un agradecimiento silencioso a Kami, por que no hubiera guardias. Llego finalmente a su casa, no se preocupo por llegar desnudo, pues no había nadie además de él. Después de su largo y placentero día, Kiba se acostó en su cama y agradeció silenciosamente a su madre que lo mandara a limpiar.

**Les gusto, esto seguirá, con un salto (posiblemente) hasta los 16 años. Espero que les haya gustado esto que salió de mi imaginación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues no es hasta los 16 años sino de 12 años, bueno seguiré con el capitulo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**NaruKiba**

Kiba se rio por la suerte que tenia. Se encontraba en el techo de una casa, escondido pero que le daba una vista perfecta de la ventana del apartamento de Naruto. Kiba había esperado este momento por casi 2 años. Había dejado a Akamaru seguir desapareciendo, aunque el sabia a donde iba. En ocasiones se sentía celoso de lo que posiblemente disfrutara su perro.

Hasta que se le ocurrió esta idea. Esta noche seria cuando se divertiría con el cuerpo su amigo. No pudo seguir a limpiar el salón del clan, y cuando pudo escabullarse su madre había cambiado de lugar las galletas. Pero ya se había hecho un genin y pronto faltaba para que pudiera conseguir sus galletas especiales.

Pero hoy tendría su primer acercamiento de forma humana. Imaginar y pensar en lo que podría hacer con el rubio lindo-bullicioso-caliente, lo puso duro. Kiba se escondió muy bien y fijo su vista para ver lo que hacia el chico de sus fantasías. Naruto se estaba preparando para ir a dormir. Se había introducido a su baño para lavarse los dientes.

Kiba había hecho su investigación sobre su amigo Naruto. Sabía a que hora iba a la cama todas las noches, sabía como vestía mientras dormía. Y lomas importante sabía y había comprobado hace casi 2 años que Naruto tenia el sueño profundo.

Kiba se mantuvo quieto viendo a su amigo. Seria fácil de ver en esta noche de luna llena. Kiba le agradaba la luna, se sentía como un lobo al verla. Y lo mejor sus instintos sexuales se disparaban, por eso era la mejor noche para su plan. Se había puesto una chamarra negra en vez de su habitual gris y no traía su placa que lo acreditaba como un ninja.

Después de unos 15 minutos Naruto dormía profundamente. Tanto que Kiba podía oír sus ronquidos desde donde se encontraba. Kiba olio el aire y miro para ver si no había nadie que lo pudiera ver. Kiba rápidamente se movió, agradeciendo a su entrenamiento para mejorar su velocidad.

Llego a donde se encontraba la ventana, y miro para asegurarse que se encontraba solo. Después con cuidado movió su mano para empezara abrir la ventana. Lentamente levanto la ventana, un ligero crujido que pensó que despertaría al rubio. Una vez que estaba abierta lo suficiente no se cerraría, Kiba se introdujo lentamente su pierna, hasta tocar con su pie el piso de madera. Kiba se alegro de que los suelos no crujieran. Antes de pisar con el otro pie, Kiba e detuvo y cerro la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

Se movió asegurando las puertas, como Naruto lo hizo aquella vez. La puerta del balcón estaba semi abierta, tal vez para ver el cielo o circulara el aire. Kiba de puntillas se movió para cerrar todos lo accesos, para evitar que algo despertara a Naruto. No podía perder su diversión antes de tenerla.

Una vez que estuvo Kiba seguro que de quela habitación apartamento de Naruto estaba cerrado, se movió para contemplar al durmiente Naruto. Naruto no se había puesto su habitual piyama, solo su gorro. Se encontraba semidesnudo, solo unos bóxer naranjas un poco holgados.

La forma de dormir del chico zorro, hizo que sus sabanas no estuvieran tapándolo sino que se encontraba sobre ellas. Eso hizo el trabajo de Kiba más fácil. Naruto no tenía músculos gruesos. Pero tenía abdominales y pectorales grandes para un adolescente de su edad, algo que le encantaba a Kiba. Kiba utilizo su nariz para olerlo levemente, no se había bañado después de entrenar, por lo que se encontraba un poco sudoroso. A Kiba le gusto la idea de limpiar todo su cuerpo con su lengua, al igual que un perro.

Kiba puso su peso lentamente en la cama. Y espero un momento para asegurarse que no había perturbado el sueño del rubio. Entonces Kiba comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones negros y la chaqueta, junto con su ropa interior lo único que quedaba era su camisa de malla. Su cuerpo semidesnudo se movió entre las piernas bronceadas del rubio, abriéndolas. Kiba tomo su tiempo para con su lengua lamer las abdominales del rubio y su torso.

Recorrió su cuerpo saboreando el picor del sudor del ojiazul, hasta llegar a su rostro dormido. Los labios el chico zorro estaban separados, para respirar; dándole un acceso a los labios de Naruto. Kiba quería explorar cada rincón de la boca de Naruto. Sin embargo era demasiado arriesgado tratar de profundizar. Así que Kiba se conformo con sólo lamer ligeramente los suaves labios de Naruto. Esto hizo a Kiba aun más duro. Estaba temblando por la sensación de euforia y excitación que llenaba su cuerpo y mente.

Finalmente Kiba hizo todo lo que pudo sin adentrarse mucho, pues no tenia ni idea de qué tan sensible era Naruto dentro e su boca. Así, Kiba tenia que probarlo, por eso primero tenia que hacer algo que incluso Naruto no podía rechazar incluso si estaba despierto.

Kiba se aparto del cuerpo de Naruto hasta que el estaba de rodillas, y miraba sobre el cuerpo dormido. Entonces, Kiba se centro en su objetico principal. Lenta deslizo su mano derecha en el bóxer naranja de Naruto, pero incluso le temblaba la mano al hacerlo. Estaba nervioso, había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Kiba jugo son el vello púbico de Naruto, tomando suaves rizos por un momento antes de posar su mano sobre el pene de Naruto. No hubo una reacción del despertar del chico zorro. Por lo que Kiba jugo con la polla aun suave y blanda de Naruto por un tiempo, antes de comprobar cuales eran los limites y hasta donde podría llegar.

Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente seguro de que Naruto no iba a despertar, Kiba usó su otra mano para tirar abajo de los bóxer naranjas de Naruto, exponiéndolo por completos u caliente cuerpo. Ahora podría decir que era rubio natural. Kiba ahora tenia un lienzo aun más grande para trabajar, o mejor dicho para saborear.

Quería saborear para siempre este momento, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar está oportunidad. Kiba se inclinó cuatro patas y comenzó a saborear con sus labios abiertos las rodillas de Naruto. Entonces el cumplimiento de unos de sus grandes sueños que no pudo hacer casi dos años. Comenzó a lamer los muslos que rodeaban la entrepierna del rubio. Saboreo del sudor picante y fuerte almizcle de su amado. Saboreando cada centímetro de las dos piernas de Naruto.

-Te dije que volveríamos a hacerlo otra vez, Naruto.- dijo recordando su promesas de hace casi dos años. Entonces Kiba para continuar explorando los sabores de Naruto, levanto los testículos un poco velludos del rubio, y lamio profundamente con su lengua succionando su dulce licor, degustándolo y oliéndolo con sus sentidos mejorados, absorbiendo cada olor en su mente.

Entonces sin poder resistir más sus impulsos y su excitación, Kiba llego a la suave punta rosa oscuro de la polla suave de Naruto. Abrió su boca un poco más grande pues había engrosado el pene del rubio. Lamio vigorosamente la punta, para obtener el sabor de la eyaculación reciente, un dulce sabor que no había probado pro casi dos años. Y era uno de sus fantasías además de otras.

Finalmente tener a la polla de Naruto en la boca, le hizo temblar de éxtasis. Kiba chupo suavemente la punta de de Naruto. Kiba no estaba seguro si obtendría una erección, hasta que la polla del chico zorro comenzó a endurecerse. En el momento de que Kiba tenia un poco de longitud dura, comenzó a chupar la polla de Naruto. É l se balanceaba sus labios y su boca de arriba y abajo en la polla del chico zorro.

Cuando la polla de Naruto estaba totalmente dura en todo su largo y grueso esplendor, Kiba dejó e chupar y comenzó a lamer toda la polla de Naruto. Cuando Kiba estaba seguro de que Naruto estaba totalmente duro y erguido, dio un paso atrás y miro todo lo que tenía que trabajar.

Podrían, incluido él haberse burlarse de las habilidades como shinobi del rubio. Pero no podía negra que Naruto estaba muy bien equipado, excepcional y monstruosamente equipado, estos dos últimos años había crecido en comparación a su cuerpo. Debía medir 9 u 10 pulgadas y una y media pulgada de grosor, no estaba seguro, pero era aun más grande que su última vez; era una polla enorme, por lo menso más grande que la suya

Era como ver la polla de un hombre en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Se sentía como si fuera de nuevo un cachorro pequeño en comparación a los tamaños de ambos. Kiba tomo con ambas manos todas las 9 o 10 pulgadas de Naruto, y la acaricio con su pulga el glande. Que provoco un gemido de Naruto…

Espera, ¿un gemido de Naruto? Kiba pensó dentro de sí, antes de liberar rápidamente la polla de Naruto, que permaneció erguida Espero unos instantes, para ver la reacción de Naruto, pero no hubo respuesta.

Kiba bajo de la cama de Naruto y camino a donde se encontraba el rostro del rubio, e inclino su rostro junto el de Naruto. el aliento de Naruto no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo. Olía a Ramen, su palto favorito. Kiba suspiró aliviado, contento de que su diversión no había terminado. Debió ser solo un sueño de Naruto, uno muy bueno.

Kiba decidió no mantener sus sueños en espera y volvió a su trabajo. Volvió a al cama y aflojo sus labios, boca y garganta, para tratar de tragar toda la polla de Naruto. Kiba dejo que su excitación lo controlara y su inexperiencia termino que tosiera. Naruto soltó un poco de la polla de Naruto para ver su limite, hasta que se sintió cómodo y que no iba a ahogarse, luego volvió a tope.

Kiba gimió del placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Kiba disfruto de cada pedacito de la polla de Naruto. el almizcle de Naruto lo rodeaba, sus sentidos caninos absorbían todo el olor, agradeció a sus habilidades de su clan. Kiba lamio todo el prepucio, y debajo de ella y sobre todo la cabeza de Naruto. Kiba simplemente siguió pensando en lo mucho que amaba a Naruto y su olor almizclado de zorro.

Esto hizo que Kiba hiciera más rápido su felación, lamiendo la polla del chico zorro, que se encontraba descansando dentro de su boca. Un endurecimiento del pene fue todo su aviso antes de que el semen de Naruto comenzara a fluir en la boca de Kiba. Él bebió con felicidad el espeso semen blanco; había esperado probar ese sabor desde hace tiempo.

Kiba ni siquiera tiene potentes corridas y eso que era un chico hormonal, en plana adolescencia. Naruto expulsaba chorros de su esperma en la ansiosa boca de Kiba. Kiba succiono todo lo que Naruto le dio. El premio-regalo de Kiba seguía fluyendo por un tiempo, antes de que el flujo se detuviera. Cuando Kiba succiono hasta la ultima gota del glande del pene de Naruto, Kiba aun quería más. Su cuerpo todavía tenía espasmos de placer, del increíble éxtasis que había tenido.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando un pensamiento placentero llegue su mente. Kiba dejo de chupar la polla ahora blanda y salivosa de Naruto. y tomo su lugar de rodillas por encima de la cara de Naruto. lo polla de Kiba se contrajo en su dureza, cuando miro hacia abajo y vio su polla tan cerca de los labios de Naruto. Podía sentir el aliento cálido, con todo el olor a Ramen. Kiba no sabia como el chico zorro podía dormir tanto. Kiba tocó ligeramente su pene en los labios húmedos de Naruto y los trazó.

Entonces, sin esperar un Kiba ya empujado lentamente su polla en la caverna húmeda y tibia de Naruto. La sensación de la lengua del chico zorro se sentía increíble. Incluso si Naruto no estaba despierto. Su pene se frotaba contra la lengua cálida y húmeda. Kiba gimió desde el increíble placer. Temblaba de alegría que no había sentido desde su último encuentro. Ahora tenía la boca de Naruto en su polla con sus bolas apoyadas en su barbilla.

Kiba quería sentirse así todo el tiempo. Pero todas las cosas buenas tienen que llegar a su fin. Kiba comenzó a soltar su carga en la boca de Naruto. Cada chorro haciéndole arquear la espalda ligeramente hacia la cueva húmeda. Kiba hizo sonar su semen en el interior de la boca de Naruto.

De repente los brazos de Naruto envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Kiba y su boca completamente cerrada alrededor de su pene. Kiba no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar que había sido capturado. Naruto estaba chupando la polla sin embargo, lo cual significaba que le gustaba. Cuando Kiba trató de salir se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba dormido, de hecho todavía estaba durmiendo.

-Mmm leche.- Naruto murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de apretar su agarre en la cintura de Kiba.

Kiba estaba un poco decepcionando, realmente había pensado que Naruto quería chupara su polla. Kiba suspiro un poco, sintiéndose un poco solitario, recordando que Naruto lo le debería gustar de esa manera.

Una vez que Naruto había dejado de abrazarlo tan fuerte, Kiba se deslizo lentamente de alrededor de Naruto, poniendo sus piernas cansadas en su cama. Kiba tomo la ropa interior de Naruto y poco a poco la deslizó por las caderas de Naruto. Kiba miro al durmiente Naruto por última vez, imaginando el momento que iba a recordar por el resto de su vida.

Así que para que Naruto no se resfriara, Kiba deslizó las sabanas de la cama sobre el adolescente, y se inclino para darle un beso por última vez. Con Naruto de nuevo en la forma de que lo encontró, Kiba comenzó a ponerse su propia ropa.

Antes de salir, abrió la puerta del balcón y se acerco a la ventana. Él miro el cuerpo de Naruto una vez más. Solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que era, como si la luz del sol brillara en su cuerpo. Con esa última acción se deslizo por la ventana y la cerró de golpe.

La habitación completamente en silencio. Naruto se volcó sobre su lado derecho y un corto aliento salía de su boca, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

-Gracias Kiba.- el chico zorro susurro a sí mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

**Que les pareció, dejen comentarios…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera entrega de esta historia. Se desarrolla en el mundo normal de Naruto pero con un poco de amor yaoi.**

Kiba caminaba a su casa. A su casa propia. Después de mucho tiempo de estar pidiendo (Kiba jamás admitiría que suplico) a su madre para darle un poco de libertad. Su madre accedió después de ver su desempeño y su actual rango como Chunin.

Así que ahora el Chunin Inuzuka, tenía un hogar propio, aunque claros e encontraba en el clan y no se encontraba totalmente solo, pero al menos tener su propio hogar era algo para sentirse mayor.

Pero Naruto vivía solo desde que podía recordar.

Recordar a Naruto le trajo una sensación de nostalgia, tristeza y a la vez excitación. Había pasado tres años desde que había salido de la aldea para entrenar, casi 4 desde su último encuentro sexual y casi 6 desde su primer encuentro.

Ahora se encontraba solo y lo único que podía pensar cuando no era en su vida, su nuevo rango o que su compañera Hinata y él mismo compartían en mismo amor platónico; era Naruto. Naruto el chico rubio de ojos azules que era la figura central de sus fantasías húmedas.

Kiba ansiaba pasar tiempo con el chico zorro. El chico zorro del cual estaba enamorado. Pero no había contacto desde que eran genin, aunque la esperanza de tener algo con él, parecía imposible.

Solo trataba de llamar su atención a través de peleas, incluso se burlo cuando le dio un beso accidental a Sasuke, cuando por dentro se moría de celos. Pero por lo que sabia Naruto era heterosexual con un fetiche con los perros.

Después de unos minutos llego hasta su hogar. Los perros ninjas Inuzuka, le ladraban a él, como siempre lo hacían. Pues, aunque su madre le había accedido dar un hogar para él, tenía que estar a cargo de los perros. Kiba iba a abrir su puerta con su llave, cuando el sonido de las patas golpeando el suelo se oía detrás de él.

Kiba se volvió justo a tiempo para ser abordado por su perro blanco, Akamaru. Aterrizo sobre su espalda con Akamaru encima de él, lamiendo su cara. Hubo ocasione en que se sentía celoso de su perro, por tener mucho más acceso a Naruto que él. Incluso se alió al rubio, para ganarle en sus primeros exámenes chunin.

No había visto a su perro hoy, pues al parecer se encontraba en otro lugar toda la mañana; como cuando ocurrió su primera vez con Naruto.

-Vamos, ya basta Akamaru.- Kiba se rio. Akamaru sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió lamiendo su rostro. La emoción alimentaba sus besos salivosos de perro.

Kiba comenzó, incluso un poco a gustarle eso; pues le recordaba a una fantasía donde Naruto lo besaba con pasión. Una tienda de campaña se formo en sus pantalones, una erección que se moría de ganas de salir. Kiba no podía creer que se estaba poniendo excitado por su perro y jadeando por los besos. Entonces recordó, -No es nada diferente a un ser humano. Además de que ya tiene experiencia en eso…- Kiba razono al recordar las palabras de Naruto.

Era sospechoso que Akamaru no hubiera estado toda la mañana, pero Akamaru ya no era un cachorro si no un perro casi adulto. Kiba siguió divagando en los besos y comenzó a deslizar lentamente fuera de sus pantalones negros, su polla dura. Se deshizo de sus pantalones.

Akamaru rápidamente se dio cuenta, y dejo de lamer la cara de su amo. Akamaru miro a la polla ya babeante de líquido pre seminal, y luego volvió a mirar al castaño. Kiba no quería perder esta oportunidad, por lo que comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Akamaru, empujándola hacia abajo al mismo tiempo.

Akamaru no estaba cediendo. En lugar de eso ignoro la polla de Kiba y camino recto sobre él. La gruesa polla roja de Akamaru se presiono contra la cara del castaño ninja.

-Akamaru.- Kiba se quejo, aunque contempló la gran polla de su perro. Decidió que no podía saber si no le gustaba si nunca lo intento. Kiba abrió su boca, y Akamaru no dudo en moverse. Akamaru empujo su perruna polla pasando atraves de los labios suaves de Kiba y comenzó a follar la boca de su amo.

Kiba encontró que realmente le gusto, lo disfruto realmente. El sabor de la polla jugosa de Akamaru era embriagador. Kiba decidió que amaba chupar la carne gruesa de Akamaru. Le recordó a Naruto. Akamaru, incluso parecía oler a él. Kiba gimió ante el pensamiento, con la polla de Akamaru en él. Kiba lamio la polla delante de él.

Kiba pudo asegurar que su perro estaba llegando a su fin. Se centro en la cabeza de Akamaru, tratando de ordeñarla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si le gustaría la corrida. Akamaru exploto su carga en los labios de Kiba, el sabor confundió a Kiba, fue una sensación de deja vu. Akamaru disparo su carga en toda la cara y la boca del castaño. Kiba trago todo lo que pasaba en su boca.

Entonces algo sucedió, algo que cambio por completo la situación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una gran cosa blanca se mueve hacia él. Quito rápidamente sus labios de la polla de Akamaru para ver lo que era. Él estaba esperando a un shinobi de su clan, pero en su lugar encontró a Akamaru. Kiba miro al Akamaru que estaba chupando, completamente confundido.

-¿Cómo es mi sabor, Kiba?- dijo el perro blanco impostor, en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa. Con un puf de humo después y Naruto estaba ahí. Sentado, completamente desnudo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro triunfante y su polla reluciente de semen y saliva.

-¡Naruto!- Kiba grito, no podía creer que estaba chupando él a su mejor amigo, a su amor platónico, el dueño de sus fantasías; después de 3 años. Lo había engañado como en su examen chunin. La voz de su amigo interrumpió su conmoción.

-¿A usted le gusta chupar la polla de un perro, Kiba?-Naruto pregunto ladeando su cabeza, Kiba no sabia como responder. Nunca había estado en una situación así, bueno no que fuera descubierto o en forma humana.

-Hombre, su lengua se sentía muy bien.- dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Kiba hacia abajo en conmoción.

–Usted me acaba de chupar mi polla.- dijo. Kiba no sabía porque se enojo. Había querido esto durante tanto tiempo. En su posición bebió la imagen actual de Naruto. Sin duda había crecido en altura, musculatura y en su herramienta.

Fácilmente media lo mismo que él. Sus músculos se encontraban más grandes y marcados. Además su cuerpo creció en grandes proporciones, su polla debía de medir 12 o tal vez 13 pulgadas de largo y se había engrosado por lo menos una pulgada. Además tenía unos rizos rubios y sus bolas eran aun más grandes. Su cabeza era en forma de seta y era de color rosa rojizo, y tenia un hilo de semen que destilaba de ella. Además de que olía, algo fuerte y excitante como un alfa.

Dejo de comérselo con la mirada, cuando Naruto volvió a hablar.

-No es como que no quería hacerlo.- dijo el ninja zorro orgulloso. A pesar de que se le hacia baba de solo verlo, Kiba guardo compostura. El chico zorro se adelanto y cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos. La polla dura de Naruto lo apuntaba a menos de 5 centímetros de la cara de Kiba.

-Y vas a hacerlo de nuevo, siempre y cuando usted quiera mantener esto en secreto.- Kiba no lo podía creer. No estaba seguro si debía tener miedo o amor. Era una fantasía transformada. Naruto lo convirtió en una forma que no podía explicar.

Naruto hizo unos gruñidos, que provocaron que Akamaru ladrara y se acercara a ellos dos. Kiba miro a Akamaru como el perro blanco lo rodeo y lo olfateo. Akamaru se detuvo detrás de Kiba, haciendo que se siente incomodo. De repente Akamaru empuja hacia delante a Kiba, enviando su polla al expuesto Kiba. Kiba no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que la polla del real Akamaru fue metiéndose en su entrada.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto.

-Akamaru, fue mi primer amante y el me dijo lo que habías hecho conmigo. Tu ya no eres virgen ese honor yo lo tome hace casi 6 años. Él me ayudo a preparar esto. – kiba se sorprendió al saber que el rubio tenia ese conocimiento, pero era a un más extraño que lo supiera su perro.

-¿Sin lubricación?- pidió al sentir la polla en su culo, mirando al imponente Naruto.

- Quiero que lo sientas. Que experimentes tu nuevo lugar.- Kiba no entendió las últimas palabras de Naruto. Naruto agarro su polla y lo acerco a los labios de Kiba. Era aun más gruesa de cerca, nada comparado con el henge de Akamaru en Naruto, tuvo que abrir su boca aun más. Kiba chupó la polla de Naruto medio dispuesto, medio renuente.

–¡Maldita sea, chupa mi polla Kiba!- Naruto gimió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que el empujaba en la boca de Kiba.

Mientras tanto Akamaru conducía su polla en el culo no virgen de Kiba. Akamaru gruño mientras él estrello su polla en el agujero apretado.

–Si, tome la polla de Akamaru en su culo.- Naruto hablo. Kiba comenzó a lamer la polla del chico zorro, en vez de chupar pues sus labios se estaban cansando.

-Lame mi pene, chico perro.- dijo Naruto, agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kiba y presionándolo en su vello púbico. Kiba inhalo el fuerte aroma almizclado de Naruto, era un mejor que hace años.

-Sabes tan bien, Naruto.- finalmente dijo Kiba.

-Lo se, te encanta chupar mi polla ¿Verdad Kiba?- Naruto dijo, mientras Kiba se balanceaba sobre su polla. Saliva de Kiba se sentía fresca y húmeda en la entrepierna de Naruto.

-Voy a volar toda mi carga en tu cara.- Naruto dijo, antes de retirarse y soltar sus chorros de liquido blanco en la cara de Kiba.

Kiba no podía pensar siquiera en el sabor, con el golpeteo incesante de Akamaru. Podía oír los jadeos de su perro en su oído, lo que lo excito aun más. Akamaru tiro dentro y fuera de su agujero caliente y apretado. Placer llena a Kiba, no podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba Akamaru follandolo con fuerza. Naruto entonces interrumpió la concentración de Kiba en la polla de Akamaru.

Naruto tomo el mentón de Kiba en su mano, y le acerco sus labios a los de Kiba. Kiba se sorprendió al encontrar que Naruto un amoroso. Naruto se echo hacia atrás y susurro:

-Tus labios saben bien, como Ramen.- palabras románticas de Naruto. Kiba pensó en mil respuestas, pero termino diciendo la cosa menos romántica posible.

-Akamaru viene dentro de mí.- declaro.

Naruto sonrió, y dio la vuelta a la espalda de Kiba. Un segundo más tarde regreso con una mano llena de espermas que había goteado fuera de él. Naruto lo llevo a sus labios, que Kiba sorbió rápidamente. Le lamio los dedos de Naruto, lo mejor que pudo para conseguir todo lo posible. Kiba bebió el semen de Akamaru, el verdadero; al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo bombeado en el culo.

Después de que Akamaru dejo salir su semen espeso de perro en Kiba, permanecieron juntos, pero sin abotonarse; hasta que Akamaru se alejo. El perro grande de color blanco no perdió el tiempo tirando su polla. Akamaru se alejo y comenzó a limpiar su carne.

Sin embargo Naruto y Kiba, no estaban prestando atención. Ellos estaban unidos en un apasionado beso. Hicieron esto mucho tiempo. Kiba se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo, su enamorado lo estaba besando no era un sueño ni una ilusión, era real y sentía su amor en ese beso.

Sin embargo Naruto lo engaño, él tenia sus propios planes. En un rápido movimiento Naruto agarro a Kiba del cuello y le ato alrededor un extraño collar de perro. Kiba de nuevo s confundió por las acciones de Naruto, mientras Naruto se ponía de nuevo de pie, y alzo su mano en el sello del tigre; mientras miraba a Kiba.

Kiba sintió una especie de calor y de repente las pocas prendas que tenia a su alrededor comenzó a quemarse y finalmente desaparecer.

-Naruto ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto Kiba, con un poco de ira. Naruto sonrió al desnudo Kiba, y puso una mano en el piso. Un poco de humo después y apareció una casa de perro bastante grande y un poste, con cadena incluida.

-Tu familia no estará en una semana, y yo necesito un poco de diversión, de modo de bienvenida. Es muy buena la compañía de Akamaru, pero nada mejor que un perro nuevo. O debería decir un viejo cachorro.- Naruto dijo. Kiba recordó su primer encuentro como cachorro en ese jutsu y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué perro?- pregunto el no tan atónito Kiba. Naruto se acerco, inclinándose para estar de frente, cara a cara. Kiba se lamio los labios inconscientemente al ver el par de suculentos labios de Naruto.

antes de enganchar la cadena al poste que se conectaba su collar a la cadena y esta al poste. Dejando amarrado a Kiba como un perro con collar.

**Continuara, en poco tiempo actualizare mi historia del Nuevo Vecino. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuación del otro capitulo. Ya nos acercamos a los planes de Naruto.**

**Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: Les advierto no es para mentes puras e inocentes.**

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- Kiba exigió, que produjo una mueca de enojo en la cara del rubio. Este golpeo la cara de Kiba, sacándole un poco de sangre.

-No me hables chico perro. Eres mi perro ahora. Me perteneces.- dijo Naruto con un tono muy serio.

Kiba no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hace unos segundos se habían estado besando con pasión. Ahora Naruto le estaba pegando y atándolo como un perro.

-Ahora lo que va a pasar es que yo voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo. ¡Voy a mostrar que los zorros, somos más listos, fuertes y el dominante alfa por encima de los perros! – Naruto dijo, como puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Kiba. Kiba odiaba ser suprimido, pero Naruto lo excitaba tan fuerte, que se le olvidó.

Además con las cadenas parecían eliminar su fuerza y chakra. Era obvio que eran especiales y no las podría romper. Una parte de si, le recordó que no quería romperlas.

-¡Jadea para mí!- dijo Naruto, para gran confusión de Kiba.

-¿Que?- Kiba pregunto ladeando la cabeza, inconscientemente como un perro.

-Dije, jadeo para mi- Naruto levanto su voz antes e volver al agarre en Kiba una vez más. Kiba no entendía por qué quería Naruto que jadeara.

-Jadea, como si suplicaras por las sobras de la mesa.- Kiba hizo lo que Naruto dijo.

Como Kiba jadeo, Naruto frotó su pulgar sobre la lengua y los labios. Luego trajo la boca de Kiba a su polla.

-Lame.- Naruto hablo, Kiba obedeció de inmediato, lamiendo la cabeza enorme de Naruto. Él acababa de hacer, pero estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. Kiba trato de tomar más, pero se encontró con la mano de Naruto, tirando hacia atrás una vez más.

Antes de que Kiba pudiera abrir siquiera la boca, Naruto lo agarro y tiro de la cadena para que se encontraran cara a cara.

-¿He dicho chupa mi polla? Perros no chupan pollas. ¡Así que sea un buen chico y lamer!- Naruto mando, Kiba hizo exactamente lo que dijo, y comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de Naruto. Saboreando su sudor. Su garganta se encontraba dolorida, como Naruto señalo sus bolas. Kiba seguía lamiendo la entrepierna de Naruto, hasta que Naruto hablo.

-Alto.- Naruto le ordeno y el dejo de lamer.

-Ahora estas comenzando a seguir de buena manera las ordenes.- Naruto elogio a Kiba. Kiba no respondió con el temor de ser golpeado de nuevo. Se sintió avergonzado de que estaba siendo obligado a la fuerza por el ninja zorro, cuando normalmente su orgullo le incitaría a pelear.

Naruto comenzó a caminar lejos de Kiba.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí?- pregunto Kiba, Naruto se dio la vuelta, pero no fue para pegarle. Kiba se acerco a Naruto, se agacho y rasco la parte posterior de su oreja derecha, avergonzando a Kiba.

-Confió en mi perro, habrá mucho más mañana.- Naruto dijo antes de alejarse con Akamaru.

Kiba después de que el rastro de olor de Naruto se alejaba, trato de zafarse de las cadenas. Trato de hacer un Jutsu de sustitución para escapar, pero no funciono. Debían de tener algo las cadenas para evitar su huida.

Sin duda Naruto no solo había crecido no solo en tamaño y sexualidad, sino en poder shinobi. Viendo que no podría escapar de su amarre y nadie se acercaría a su casa decidió descansar.

La casa de perro que había invocado Naruto era lo bastante grande para su desnudo cuerpo. Así que se metió en ella para descansar. Ahora podía sentir la fatiga después del acto sexual con Naruto y Akamaru.

También comenzó a sentir como el semen de su perro comenzaba a salir completamente de su ano. Kiba un poco avergonzado por la acción, procedió a sacar el semen con un dedo. Los ruidoso perros de su clan no habían ladrado durante todo su show y tampoco ahora. Algo muy sospechoso.

En la noche tuvo que agradecer que hubiera sido entrenado en las artes shinobis para resistir el hambre, frio y la sed. Pues Naruto no dejo nada para satisfacer esas necesidades, como otras más.

Además Naruto había planeado esto, tal vez con información de Akamaru, pues su mama y hermana no estaban, sus compañeros irían a misiones especiales por su posición en sus clanes y su sensei no estaba en Konoha.

Estaba solo a merced del rubio y sus planes. Pero poseía un plan, cuando Naruto lo desencadenara, él lo atacaría con fuerza y escaparía. Aunque sintiera un irrefrenable deseo sexual incluso podría decir que se acostaría con cualquier perro para eliminar ese deseo.

Con eso en su mente el desnudo Kiba trato de dormir.

Al día siguiente era luminoso y soleado pero Kiba durmió como cualquier otro día. Excepto que no era otro día, no estaba durmiendo en su cama, sino en el patio en una casa de perro y desnudo. Pero claro resguardado dentro de la casa pera evitar asolearse.

Así que Kiba espero a la llegada de Naruto, para saber si iba a castigarlo o no; aunque no sabia si le gustaba o no. Después de todo, a él siempre le había gustado Naruto de una manera sexual. Pero ahora el conseguiría su libertad, incluso ante la idea de sexo con el rubio.

La cara blanca de Akamaru salió de la nada, provocando que Kiba saltara y se golpee la cabeza contra la madera de la casa de perro. Luego vino la cara de Naruto.

-¡Levántate y brilla, chico perro!- él dijo alzando y sacando a Kiba de la casa, agarrándolo por la espalda. Naruto saco a Kiba al suelo, despertando totalmente con éxito al ninja perruno.

-¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame o pateare tu culo!- Kiba dijo desde el suelo.

La reacción de Naruto fue casi instantánea. Agarro la boca de Kiba y golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo. Si no fuera por la vida de ninja que llevaba el castaño, se habría desmayado del dolor. Naruto estaba encima de Kiba en menos de un segundo, con su enorme polla presionando contra los labios suaves del castaño. Naruto tomo la boca de Kiba y la abrió, no perder en cualquier momento empujando su polla dentro.

-¡Si muerdes te daré de comer a los perros!- dijo Naruto amenazante, dando una buena amenaza para que Kiba hiciera lo que decía.

Si alguien los hubiera visto, hubieran visto a Kiba desnudo en el suelo, con la boca abierta y Naruto con su ropa pero de sus pantalones naranjas brotaba su polla ansiosa de entrar en la boca del chico perro.

Un espectáculo total del dominio total de parte Naruto. Su enorme polla entro en la boca del chico perro, hundiéndola en la boca y la garganta de Kiba, Kiba sentía que ese ahogaba al entrar el enorme pedazo de carne en su boca, pero no hizo intento de zafarse y dejo a Naruto usar su boca como un objeto de disfrute sexual.

Naruto metió su polla, mientras disfrutaba de la humedad caliente del agujero de Kiba, jugaba con ella en el agujero del castaño. Hundiéndosela a la garganta y después empujarla contra las mejillas tatuadas del Inuzuka. Kiba podía saborear el rastro de orina que estaba presente y también de semen, mientras su nariz se llenaba del almizcle de Naruto.

Después de unos minutos el chico zorro saco su polla de la boca de Kiba y la limpio en su mejilla, dejando el rastro de saliva en el tatuaje rojo de colmillo. Kiba no hizo nada para tomar represalias, él estaba bajo la voluntad de Naruto.

Y entonces lo sintió y olio algo distinto. Pudo observar que todos los perros del clan no estaban en sus jaulas y sus cadenas estaban ahí, vacías. Estaba claro que Naruto pensaba hacer algo con él y el ejército de perros ninjas.

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto se levanto y desencadeno la cadena de Kiba y tomo el extremo de la cadena y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio trasero de su casa. Kiba estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para poder caminar, pero fue empujado rápidamente por Akamaru que estaba detrás de si.

Kiba se dio cuenta que sentía el tirón en su cuello por la cadena y entonces se dio cuenta; Kiba no era solo prisionero de Naruto, pero también de su perro blanco, su propio perro. Eso lo asusto aun más.

El olor de los perro se olía con más claridad, mientras el trió se acercaba a la puerta que conducía a su patio trasero. Kiba no tenía cosas en su patio trasero, solo en ocasiones sacaba la basura o ahí practicaba.

Lo que Naruto había planeado era un completo misterio para el ninja de pelo castaño, solo podía suponer que involucraba a las familias de perros preciados de su clan.

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver una tipo de establo, de madera. Kiba olio entonces a los perros. El olor de todos ellos enloquecía los sentidos de Kiba. El olor se hizo más fuerte a medida que Naruto abrió la puerta y jalo a Kiba para después empujarlo adentro.

Kiba al perder fuerza y estar débilmente solo pudo moverse para evitar golpearse. Como se desplomaba cayo dentro de un pequeño foso, a unos 8 a 10 metros debajo del suelo.

Kiba sintió la fuerza del golpe, y cuando se recupero pudo sentir otros 15 cuerpos. Cuando Kiba finalmente volvió en si miró a su alrededor para encontrar a 15 perros que lo miraban fijamente. Eran los perros de su clan.

-Así que este es el regalo de nuestro maestro nos has preparado, hmm.- uno de las cualidades de los perros grandes ninjas eran la capacidad de hablar. Kiba alzo la cabeza para mirara a Naruto, esperando que lo ayudara. Él sin embargo se quedo en la parte superior del pozo mirando a Kiba.

-Volveré en un par de horas. Si usted no esta completamente capacitado para entonces, no se que lo hare.- Naruto dijo antes de alejarse.

Kiba estaba a punto de gritarle a Naruto, pero fue abordado por un cuerpo gigantesco.

-Usted no quiere hacer esto.-, susurro en su cara un perro marrón grande cuya polla estaba actualmente presionando contra la pierna desnuda de Kiba.

-¡Quítate de encima!-, dijo Kiba, tratando de empujar al perro. Todos los perros estaban alrededor de el en un segundo, lo que obligo a Kiba a comportarse.

-No puedes y podrás hablar nada, ese derecho solo se obtiene cuando haya a aprendido a comportarse como un perro.- dijo un perro beige que si bien recordaba era uno de los lideres de los perros en el clan. Kiba no dijo nada pero se pregunto como Naruto había ganado el respeto de casi todos los perros de su clan y él no se había dado cuenta.

Su silencio provoco que ningún perro hiciera algún movimiento. Pero Kiba miro a su alrededor y vio que cada uno de los perros tenían una polla roja brillante debajo de ellos, apuntando a su dirección. Kiba recordó que era temporada de apareamiento.

-¡Ladra!- otro de los perros hablo. Kiba hizo todo lo posible por hacer un ladrido fuerte. Pero al igual que cuando era pequeño y pensaba que era un perro, su ladrido no fue bueno. Trato pero era muy difícil. Él no quería hacerlo más. No era divertido sino que era un poco peligroso.

-¡Ladra!- otro perro exigió, haciendo al chico-perro casi mear en sus pantalones no existentes.

-¡No puedo!- Kiba grito de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta que fue un error. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos perro ninjas lo mordieron en el brazo, extrayendo su sangre.

-Gyaa.- Kiba no quizó sonar tan débil, pero así se sentía.

El perro beige fue directo a la cara de Kiba, con la nariz tocando a Kiba.

-Harás lo que se te dice- gruño, mientras le mostraba los dientes. Era el hijo de la matriarca del clan y sin embargo tratado como un perro.

Kiba por la adrenalina o miedo, ladro fuertemente, sin lugar a dudas un ladrido canino.

-Bien.- dijo el perro beige antes de alejarse, solo para tener otro que lo sustituya.

-Jadea, chico, jadea como si usted ni tuviera glándulas sudoríparas y que acaba de correr veinte millas.- otro perro marrón exigió. Kiba sabía como hacer eso. Comenzó jadeando, con el rostro un poco agachado y la mirada inocente y obediente.

Todos los perros lamieron sus labios mirando al chico-perro con la lengua suelta. No fue difícil averiguar para Kiba lo que sucedería a continuación.

Los perros ninjas quietos, comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor, empujando sus pollas grandes a través de unos y otros para llegar a Kiba. La boca de Kiba fue pronto asediada por dos pollas caninas en su boca apenas dejándolo respirar, mientras trataba de tomar a los dos perros al mismo tiempo; sin incluir a los tres que estaban tratando de ponerse en su culo.

Kiba grito cuando los todos perros detrás de su culo, pudieron entrar en sus entrañas. Sentía como si fuera partido en dos, nada de que nunca hubiera experimentado. Cuando empezaron a moverse tratando de introducir su nudo fue aun más doloroso.

Un líquido carmesí pegajoso y caliente goteaba del agujero abusado de Kiba. La sensación de dolor nunca se detuvo. Los perros grandes solo lo embistieron tan duro, como si no pudieran parar. Sus pollas juntas en maceración dentro de Kiba.

-¡Dios esto se siente tan bien!- uno de los perros dijo desde atrás. Kiba se encontraba ya en posición a cuatro patas. Los perros ninjas comenzaron a follar contra el cuerpo abierto de Kiba, follando en contra de cualquier piel que pudieron encontrar.

El cuerpo de Kiba se sacudía alrededor de los perros, mientras el estaba follado por todas partes posibles. Uno de los perros incluso había logrado pasar por debajo de el, y estaba follando su ombligo. Fue difícil para Kiba realizar un seguimiento de vista y olfato de las pollas rojas viscosas que lo follaban.

Se sentía completamente utilizado. El hijo de la matriarca, la puta y perra personal de los perros de su propio clan. No había ninguna parte que no estaba siendo utilizada por los perros. Por lo que podía decir que al menos había una docena de perros follandoló.

Y ni siquiera era lo peor de todo. Tan pronto como el primer perro eyaculo en la boca de Kiba, un frenesí lo envolvió. Todos los perros lo olían, lo que provoco que todos quisieran terminar tan pronto como pudieron.

Semen voló por todo Kiba, y dentro de él como los penes gigantes disparo su semen en explosiones de largo alcance. La boca de Kiba, se lleno en una carga, lo que lo ahoga con el semen de los edemas perros.

Kiba comenzó a ahogarse con el líquido sin fin. Semen recubre las paredes dentro de su culo, proporcionando una excelente lubricación para los próximos perros que tomaron su lugar. Todo el cuerpo de Kiba estaba cubierto por el espeso y blanco semen. Una piscina del líquido blanco, comenzó a formarse debajo de él.

Eso tampoco fue el final de la acción. Cuando los perros llegaron al clímax más tomo su lugar o los mismos cambiaban. Kiba no podía cerrar la boca. Los perros sin fin follaron y lo violaron. Después de tres ciclos delos perros, Kiba perdió toda sensación en la boca y en el culo.

Se dejo caer al suelo, sin fuerzas donde los perros todavía lo follaban continuamente. Después de diez ciclos, Kiba se perdió. Después de dos horas de apareamiento sin fin, la mente de Kiba se volvió liquida y dejo de pensar. Claro todavía respiraba las funciones básicas seguían en pie. Pero la idea de que él era un ser humano comenzó a deslizarse, y perderse hasta que no quedo nada.

Kiba ya no era humano. Era un perro con muerte cerebral. A medida que el décimo ciclo de los perros estaba terminando, Naruto abrió la puerta de la cabaña de madera. Para mirar hacia abajo y ver a Kiba remojándose en una piscina de tres pulgadas de grosor. Naruto bajo al foso y miro a Kiba.

-Maldita mierda, no me esperaba eso.- Naruto dijo corriendo por el foso. Los perros retrocedieron como su maestro hizo su camino.

-Creo que esta listo.- dijo el perro beige, el líder de los perros reunidos, con una sonrisa en su hocico. Naruto se volvió al perro, y miro a Kiba.

-¡Quería que lo entrenara, no matarlo!- Naruto dijo, la desesperación palpable en su voz.

-Todavía esta vivo, él no podrá saber como hablar durante una semana, pero no es lo que querías ¿No?- el perro beige dijo perplejo.

Kiba estaba en el charco de semen, con la mente completamente vacía. Trato de pensar, pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Era como estar bajo la influencia de drogas múltiples. Kiba se pregunto que eran las drogas. Pero había preguntas más importantes en su mente.

¿Quién era él? ¿De donde había salido? Lo único que podía recordar era el foso. El foso y Naruto, una imagen del rubio desnudo mucho más alto que el apareció en su mente.

Sus orejas oyeron sonidos y su nariz pudo distinguir el olor de algo distinto a los perros y la sustancia que lo ahogaba. Se sentía que se hundía pero no podría comunicarse su estado. Se sentía tan débil y adolorido. Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de miedo, como sintió que se ahoga y moriría.

Sin embargo sintió la presencia nueva más cerca de él, casi como rodeándolo. De pronto salió de la piscina de semen, que goteaba como si fuera agua.

Sentía como algo que lo sujetaba y lo tenía retenido, pudo respirar de nuevo y supo que estaba salvado. Miro a la cosa que lo sostenía, era fuerte y protector, sintió su aroma y supo que era fuerte y dominante era el alfa.

Pudo ver piel acanelada, cabello brillante como ninguna otra cosa, y ojos azules como el cielo. Era como un Dios, un alfa, su salvador.

-Está bien, Kiba-chan, voy a limpiarte.- Naruto dijo en un tono cariñoso. Kiba no estaba seguro de que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera podía entender los sonidos de la boca del rubio. "_Naruto. Su nombre es Naruto" _dijouna voz en su mente.

Kiba trato de responder de la única manera que él sabía. Ladro, tratando de comunicarse con Naruto. Naruto sonrió al oír a Kiba, aunque el entrenamiento no había sido lo que había esperado, los resultados fueron satisfactorios.

Naruto salió del foso con el descerebrado Kiba. Y se dirigió a la casa de este último. Había trasladado pertenencia suyas para cumplir lo que seria la siguiente fase de su plan.

Kiba todavía húmedo y adolorido, miro con curiosidad la cosa donde habían entrado. Sus instintos pudieron detectar su aroma y el de Naruto. Así que debía ser su hogar.

Naruto se movió hasta el cuarto de baño. Y acostó al descerebrado Kiba en la tina de baño. Kiba miro con interés las acciones del rubio y trato de sentar en la tina, aunque un poco adolorido lo hizo al igual que un perro.

Naruto dio vuelta al grifo y dejo salir el agua caliente para que el agua se eleve. Kiba sintió un poco de miedo pues le recordó que casi se ahogaba, pero al estar Naruto ahí se sintió seguro.

Kiba se relajo en el agua caliente, que empezó adquirir un tono rojizo cerca de su agujero abusado. Él gimió ante la sensación del agua caliente en su adolorido cuerpo.

Naruto elimino su camisa y se puso a lavar a Kiba, tratando de quitar el semen que era dos pulgadas de grueso en su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo completamente enmarañado y lleno de él.

Kiba gimió ante la sensación de las manos de Naruto con una cosa tallar su cuerpo. Sentía la mano tallar su cuerpo, sobre su pecho. Su abdomen todo su torso, incluida su espalda. Después toca las piernas de Kiba y este entiende el mensaje de darle acceso a sus piernas.

Después llega un momento incomodo para Kiba. Su virilidad y su agujero, que es donde siente el dolor y un poco de ardor. Naruto talla sus partes intimas dándole un escalofrió a Kiba. Y de pronto hace un movimiento que sorprende a Kiba, Naruto jala su trasero, para después se entretiene con su trasero, las talla con ambas manos, llenándolas de jabón y las talla con un poco de fuerza Kiba no sentía nada extraño, se sentía en realidad bien.

Naruto sin embargo siguio con su tarea, separo sus nalgas y comenzo a enjabonar su agujero con un dedo lleno de jabón. Kiba comenzó a sentir como entraba un dedo en su culo.

Kiba jadea, y Naruto puede sentir como los adoloridos músculos aprietan su dedo, tomándolo por sorpresa y suelta un gemido cuando sintió el calor en él. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y una presión en sus pantalones creció aun más.

Naruto se tuvo que mantener su excitación. Ahora no, tendría una semana ya planeada y si resultaba bien, mucho más tiempo. Siguió con su dedo dentro el culo de Kiba, pero solo para sacar todo el semen de él.

Aunque haría algo más profundo para mañana. Aunque Kiba parecía disfrutarlo. Kiba se sintió un poco triste como Naruto saco su dedo. Después Naruto se entretuvo lavando la cabeza de Kiba, y este disfruto de la sensación relajante.

Una ultima tallada en todo el cuerpo y Naruto enjuago a Kiba. Naruto saco el tapón de la tina, y salió en busca de una toalla y cuando regreso vio que Kiba se sacudía como un perro para secarse la humedad.

-Kiba-chan, alto.- Naruto ordeno. Como si fuera un choque de electricidad Kiba se detuvo y lo miro. Naruto se acerco y seco con la toalla a Kiba. Después de secarse Naruto recogió al limpio y desnudo Kiba.

Salió del baño rumbo a la habitación y se en la cama. No por que hubiera llegado sino por lo que vio. Naruto miro los ojos negros de Kiba. Él solo pudo encontrar una pizca de humanidad en ellos: Amor.

Kiba de repente salto de su agarre y lo tumbo en la cama. El chico zorro se sorprendió la fuerza de Kiba, estando y habiendo pasado por el "entrenamiento" de hoy. Salto sobre Naruto y comenzó a lamer su rostro. Naruto estaba completamente desconcertado al principio, pero después lo aparto.

Naruto calmo a Kiba y puso al roto Kiba en la cama. Naruto se deshizo de su ropa, quedando en unos apretados bóxers naranjas. Después distendió la cama y se acostó en ella, quedando dormido después de unos minutos.

Kiba aun desnudo, no le pareció extraño y comenzó a dar vueltas para encontrar su lugar para dormir encima de la cama. Ya encontrado Kiba, se acurruco en la cama, al lado de Kiba mientras dormía.

El roto Kiba solo sabia una cosa, y esa fue su lealtad y amor a Naruto, el chico que lo había salvado de morir ahogado.

**Ya tenemos una parte del plan del rubio, eso fue hacer a kiba un perro en mente, no solo en cuerpo. En el siguiente capitulo leeremos lo que Naruto tiene preparado.**


End file.
